I Will Get Revenge
by FunnyPicklesAreAwesome
Summary: When Ally and Trish get bullied by 'The Populars' they decided to kill Ally and Trish..but after Ally and Trish swear revenge...Ally and Trish have a little 'talk' with the devil..now they came back to life,,with style,sass, and supernatural powers...they will get revenge.
1. Just Talking

Ally and Trish...the geeks of school,and best friends get murdered by 'The Populars' Austin,Dez,Kira,and Cassidy, they swear revenge,then they meet the devil, and then he gave them style,sass,and supernatural powers... . . so here they are the day after they get murdered the still have the knife and the scars that the knife left.

Ally:"Trish,"

Trish:"Yea Ally"

Ally:"i'm glad we met Sam,the devil, and that we visit him every once in a while and i so glad that . . with our powers"

Trish:"yea me too!"

Ally:"well off to our first day of school after dying"


	2. Meet Sam

**ok so i already have 4 follows and only one chapter! yaysiez! now to the story...**

* * *

Ally and Trish are on Ally's motorcycle and when they get to school they hop off

*they walk up to the populars*

Ally:"Miss us"

Cassidy:"No, who would miss you, you little bitches"

Trish:"you should NOT have said that."

Dez:"or what?"

Trish:*points at Ally who's eyes were suddenly dark blue and she had her palms facing the populars and there were icicles shooting out of 2 holes in her palms*"THAT'S why"

suddenly Ally freezes(or more like stabs with icicles and gives them frostbite and makes them freeze) Cassidy and Dez

Austin:"GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!"

Ally:"we did and we met the devil he gave us these powers after we swore revenge on your posse for killing us. i can summon Sam if u want"

Austin:*eyes wide in fear*"who's S-s-s-a-am"

Trish:"We'll show you, stand back"

Trish and Ally put their palms on each other's and their eyes go red then they chant:"the mighty devil, he we seek,tis us Ally and Trish, as we summon you from hell"

soon there is a red cloud and out comes a hot guy with red hair and eues and has a devil tail and horns

?:Ally, Trish, you summoned me?"

Trish:"yea, we did Sam this dude here(points to Austin and the populars) and his posse are the ones that killed us"

Sam turns into fire Sam:"YOU ASSHOLE YOU KILLED ALLY!"

Kira:"S-s-s-a-a-am h-h-h-o-o-ow do we know you are r-r-r-e-a-al and why do you c-c-c-care for Ally?"

Sam:"Well, Kira i'm the Devil, but i only let close friends call me Sam and your biggest fear is of everyone knowing that you hate Austin and you don't want people to know that you really are 127 pounds, not 98 and i care for Ally because she is my girlfriend,"(puts an arm around Ally defensively and looks at Austin)"back off blondie do you not know i know our biggest fear i that everyone found out that..."

* * *

**ok so here it is and if you wanna know what Sam looks like imagine your crush(only if ou are a girl if you are a guy imagine your best friend it has to be a guy)with red hair and red eyes and a red tail witha triengle at the end so it looks like an arrow and red devil horns. any way review or pm me what You think Austin's secret fear is**


	3. Are you going to kill me?

**ok guys so 1 of you got Austin's fear right (you know who you are) it was...(drumroll please) SiliStar! ok so Sam will be in this story..ALOT and maybe he will join the school idk but he scared the living poop outta Austin, and Kira (Dez,and Cassidy are still frozen) so no more bolded words back to the story**

* * *

Sam:"...that you have a HUGE crush on Ally since 4th grade and that you sleep with a giant pink bunny"

Austin:"N-n-n-o-o , y-o-o-u g-g-ot m-my f-f-ear w-w-rong"

Sam:*looks at Ally and Trish and nods then Ally and Trish's eyes go completely black,and they put out their palms and there was a mini-screen and they made it huge so that the WHOLE school can see and the 'videos' were flashbacks*

~~flashback Austin was 10 holding the pink bunny~~

Austin:"oh Ally Dawson i love you SO much and for that"(pulls out mini box with ring made out of pipe cleaners)"Ally Dawson will you marry me?"

~~end flashback~~

*the whole school was laughing*

Austin:"HEY! i as 10 so that was like 7 years ago!"

Sam:"I have one from yesterday. Care to see it?"

Ally:"Sammy,"

Sam:"Yea Babe?"

Ally:"me and Trish will play it anyways whether he wants us to or not and this time,i'll do the honors"

Trish:"Sammy you might wanna move back you too assasin blonde"

Sam:"WWWWAAAAAAYYYY ahead of you and Blondie keep your jealousy for me dating Ally,INSIDE your body i don't think strangling me is a good idea i will take you to hell and kill you myself and you are thinking 'how does he know i'm strangling him when he's facing the other way?' well me and my Ally and Trish can do anything. you name it we can even read minds and yours isn't so pretty. so Ally."

Ally:"Yea Sammy?"

Sam:"Begin."

Ally:*her eyes go black and she gets lifted off the ground and then there is a tornado and she's in the middle of the top and then everything goes black and then there's a huge screen and it was showing a flash back from yesterday*

~~yesterday flashback~~

Austin:*crying next to where Ally and Trish's dead bodies are, holding the knife*

Austin:"Why? Why did we have to kill the most important person in my life, and Trish, oh whhyyy oh if the Devil were here he would take me to Hell and kill me himself! I can't imagine if he and Ally were dating!? Oh i wanna die right now! I'll never get over killing Ally and Trish!"

then Ally and Trish's bodies disapeared

~~end flashback~~

Sam:"there you have it people Austin crying over my favorite demons one of which is my girlfriend"

Austin:"Ally and Trish are demons?!"

Ally:*goes back to normal but this time with short shorts and a shirt that says 'What The Hell'(like the one Avril wears in her video of What The Hell) and Osiris shoes*

Ally:"oh look you can't even tell Demons from mortals. ha pathetic"

Trish:"i know right, Sam can we take him to Hell so we can all talk in _private_?"

Sam:"Sure, Babe you wanna do it?"

Ally:"Sure Sammy, why not?"

Austin:"W-W-W-WH-H-H-HA-T-?"

Trish:"if we did not make it obvous we are taking you to Hell to talk"

Ally:*Pulls everyone that's going (her, Trish, Austin, Sam) into a cricle and her pupils go red, and she starts chanting something in german and then they are all in a red tornado and then they are in a bedroom where everything is red like EVERYTHING*  
Austin:"Are you gonna kill me?"

Ally:"We..."


	4. Who will die? Meet David, and mood hair

**ok thank you SO much i have 11 followers! on my 3rd chapter! WAY more than my other story 'Kickin' It In Miami' so thank you all SO much i really appreciate it! And for all of my followers I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT I CAN'T EXPRESS MY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW!**

**Trish:"Who cares? I wanna know if we kill Austin!"**

**Me:"You ****_should _****know you were there"**

**Ally:"guys c'mon we..."**

* * *

"...won't kill you"

Austin:"Well then what are you going to do to me?"

Sam:"Depends what Dayna (author) wants us to do to you."

Trish:"Well we are going to have a chit chat with you..so sit down."

Austin:*sits*"ok now what?"

Sam:"If you tell us why you killed Ally, and Trish then we'll tell you hat happened to them."

Austin:"Deal."

Trish:"Spill blonde boy."

Austin:"Well, me and my 'friends' knew that people liked you guys more than them, for example Dez liked Trish more than Kira or Cassidy, and I liked Ally more than Kira, or Cassidy, and everyone talks about you guys so the Kira and Cassidy decieded to kill you guys, me and Dez played along and Dez and me were crying that night."

Sam's hair lights on fire

Austin:"dude your hair is on fire!"

Trish:"YA THINK HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT!?"

Ally:"no worries i'll put it out"

Austin:"Ally don't do it, you'll hurt yourself"

Ally:" ' . . !"

Trish:"Ally you know what happens when you get mad."

Ally:"Trish you know what happens when that happens?"

Trish:"yes, Ally i do now put Sam's hair out before you get any mad."

Austin:"What happens when Ally gets mad?"

Ally:"My hair is like a mood ring, when i get mad it turns red, when i'm jealous it's green, when i'm nervous it's purple, when i'm sad it's blue, when i'm in love it's pink, and when someone ten miles by me is gonna die it turns black, and when i'm ebarassed it goes blonde,and when people think i'm cute and are staring at me it curls, but only when mortals make me feel those emotions."

Austin:"How about i make it pink?"

Ally's hair turns pitch black"not your best move Monica"

Then Sam's hair get's so on fire it touches the cieling

Trish:"ALLY HURRY BEFORE AUSTIN GET'S CAUGHT ON FIRE!"

Ally:"what's wrong with Austin dying?"

Trish:"nothing, but i don't wanna look like a murderer!"

Ally:"FINE! I'll put his hair out!" goes over to Sam and puts one hand over his hair and 'sucks' up all the fire and her hair lights on fire and Sam's goes back to normal

Austin:"Ally your hair is kindda on fire"

Ally:"I know dumbass i'm not an idiot it'll go out after me or Trish, or Sam puts it out."

Austin:"how do u do that?"

Ally:"we shoot water out of our hands. DUUHHH!"

Trish:*puts palms up to Ally's hair her eyes go blue and water shoots out of her palm and puts out Ally's hair*

Sam:"Ok Ally, Trish tell him your story"

Ally:"After you killed us we went to our guardian angels, and they told us that since we swore revenge we will become demons and not angels, so we came here, and met Sam after we explained what happened we started dating, and Trish is dating David, so after our 'talk' he sent us back to earth, that was when our bodies disappeared and we landed in a cementery, we got,sass,style, and supernatural powers, so we can do anything,name it, we'll do it, but we can't make ouselves fall in love or like somebody"

Austin:"Who is David?"

Sam:"My ?"

Trish:"yea Sam where is he?"

Then a guy who looks like Dallas from A&A but with red hair and devil horns and a tail just like Sam's walks in through the door

Ally,Trish,and Sam:"DAVID!"

Trish:*runs up to David and kisses and hugs him*

Ally:Sits on Sam's lap

David:sits down with Trish in his lap

David:(points to Austin)"What's the blonde Justin-Bieber-Wannabe doing here?"

Austin:"'Justin-Bieber-Wannabe?!'"

Ally:"Yea, that's our nickname for you"

Austin was mad

David:"Calm down blondie, Ally, is it just me or is your hair purple, and curled?"

everyone but Austin knew it was Austin

Sam:"Austin, stop staring at my Girlfriend!"

Ally's hair turned red

Trish:"Ally your hair is...red"

Ally's hair turned black,and stayed black

Austin:"Someone is going to die"

and that was when...

* * *

**ok guys just to save u the time Ally's black hair means that someone 10 miles by her is going to die...what do u think happened? who will die? i still don't know!**

**till next time**

**PEACE!-DAYNA :D**


	5. Death time, and Shopping sprees

**ok you guys have been AWESOME followers/reviewers/readers so for my gift to you i will give you a LONG chapter okk but if i get atleast 20 reviews by tomorrow i'll give u guys an X-TRA long chapter so keep that in mind when u read this.**

* * *

_last time:_

Ally's hair turned red

Trish:"Ally your hair is...red"

Ally's hair turned black,and stayed black

Austin:"Someone is going to die"

and that was when...

_now:_ Then that was when Kira, Dez, and Cassidy showed up

Trish:"Ally?! Why are they here!?"

Ally:"Ooops i might have brought them here by accident."

Cassidy:*walks over to Sam*"Who's the cutie?"

Ally/Trish:"The Devil."

Cassidy:"AAHHHH!"

Ally:"Oh and my boyfriend."

Dez:Frozen in place too shocked to move

Cassidy:"Who would wanna date Ally DORKSON?"

David:"Oh you did NOT just say that. Ally is like a sister to me, and Trish is my girlfriend."

Kira:"Why not? She can say whatever she wants to."

Sam:"Not when you are hanging out with the devil, his brother and their demon girlfriends, Or else."

Austin:"Yea? Or else what?"

David:*Points to Ally, who is sucking the blood out of Cassidy and killing her.*

Ally:*looks up fangs showing*"Oh yea. I forgot to mention to Justin-Bieber-Wannabe, Dumbo (Dez), and Miss-I-Think-All-Guys-Like-Me that i'm a vampire, and so is Trish,and Sammy, and David."

Kira:"Please don't kill me, it's bad enough they have to deal with Trish, and Dorkson."

Ally:*Runs over to Kira really fast and picks her up by the neck and whispers in her ear*"The name's Ally, get it right bitch"*and then throws her to the wall and that kills her.*

Dez:"GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!"

Ally:"Dumbass, did you forget where we are?"

David:"Ally, let me and Trish kill the last 2!"

Ally:"NO! We are _keeping_ the Justin-Bieber-Wannabe, we could use him"

Trish:"Alllyyyyyyy it's not fair. You got to drink all the blood outta someone and i have to share with David!"

David:"Actually Trishy-poo i just wanna kill him."

Dez:"Oh no."

Austin:"Just shut up Dez!"

Sam:"Smart boy."

Ally:"Sammyyyyyyyyyyyy, Where's your sister? We were going bikini shopping today!"

Austin:"CAN I COME!?"(note: Ally's hair is still black.)

just then a girl who looks like Debby Ryan but with RED hair and horns and a tail.

Ally/Trish:"CANDY!"

Candy:"Ally. What's Justin-Bieber-Wannabe doing here, and Allyyyyyy you killed Cassidy. You told me i could!"

Ally:"Just go drink Kira's blood." (Candy drinks Kira's blood)

Dez:"Umm can you kill me already?"

David:"Sure thing."*kills Dez and Trish drinks his blood.*

Ally:"Candy. Did you see how good we hide our tails and horns?"

Austin:"Wait, you guys have tails and horns too?"

Ally:"Yes, Blondie want me to show you?"

Austin:"Yea."

Ally:"Too bad. Sammy me Trish, and Candy are going to the mall."

David:"Which one?"

Candy:"The one in Hell. Duhh"

Austin:"There's a mall in Hell?"

Sam:"Yes Dumbass there is, now come on we have to go to the mall too."

Trish:"Are you _really _bringing the Wannabe?"_  
_

Sam:"Yes we are now come on."

they go outside and it look exactly like an LA shopping mall

Candy:"ALLY! TRISH! There is my boyfriend, James."(Imagine James Maslow but with red hair and tails and horns)

Trish:"Ally! There's your brother, Kendall!"

Ally:"KENDALL! JAMES!"(they come over)

Kendall:"ALLY!" (picks her up by the waist and spins her around and then puts her down points to Trish then Austin)

Kendall:"Hey Trish. (points to Austin) Ally, is this the Justin-Bieber-Wannabe that killed you?"

Candy:"James!"(goes up to James and kisses and hugs him)

James:"Hey Candy"(hi fives Trish)"Hey Trish"(Fist bumps Ally)"'Sup Alls"(Bro hugs Sam and David)"'Sup Guys"(Points to Austin)"Justin-Bieber-Wannabe that killed my bestfriend's sister and her best friend. And F.Y.I Ally and Trish are like the sisters i never had."

Kendall:*Punches Austin in the nose*"That's for killing my little sister and Trish!"

Sam:"Austin i have to hide you."

Austin:"Ok but one thing."

Sam:"What?"

Austin:"I get a kiss from Ally"

Ally:*looks at Sam and winks Sam nods Ally kisses Austin, then bites his neck, sending him to a hiding place him*

Trish:"Ok _now _can we go shopping?"

Candy:"Yea Trish where do u wanna go?'

Ally:"OHHH How about 'Sexy Swims'" (i got that from 'singergirl101' sorry hope u dont mind ;D)

*The girls go shopping then meet the guys at 'McDonald's' (do not own)*

Sam:"Ally,Trish,Candy,James,David we have to get back to the real world and sing us (points to Himself,Candy,James,Kendall, and David) up for Ally and Trish's school and be their 'posse/bodyguards'"

Candy:"Sam who's gonna run Hell?"

Sam:"I'll have my dad do it"

David:"Come on guys we should change our last names like we should be Trish, Ally,Sam, David,James,Kendall, and Candy Demon"

Ally:"Sounds good, hey guys?"

David:"Yea Alls?"

Ally:"How did you guys die?"

Sam:"We got murdered like you and Trish, that's how you become a demon"

David:"well come on we need a new demon."

Trish:"I'll do it. No worries, i got this"

Ally:"Trish, last time you said that we ended up in Juvy."

then they are at the high school

*they sign up and they have ALL classes together, and they show their tails, horns, and fangs, but the one thing they did NOT expect..there right in front of them...

* * *

**thank you guys SO much for all the happy reviews shout out time!**

**ok first i wanna thank all SiliStar. Just wanted to say if you don't have anything nice to review...don't review at all, and if you have any ideas, just pm or review me. i will send a shoutout to anyone who gives me ideas! **

**PEACE!-DAYNA**


	6. I NEED NEW CHARACTERS!

**hey guys i need OC's so u can copy and paste then fill this out and pm it to me, you have...depends what chapter. if u want in the next chapter you have 24 hours chapter after that 48 hours...and so on and so on...**

_**Name:  
Age:  
Hair Color:  
Crush:  
Favorite Color:  
Demon/Mortal:  
Favorite Song:  
Smart/Dumb:  
Celebirty Look-Alike:  
Goth/Girly Girl:  
Badass/Goodie Goodie:  
Popular/Not Popular:**_

**Thank you SO much and i might have R5 in the story so yea guys anyway thanks so much! i REALLY need OC's first OC gets their own chapter just about them ! :D so hurry! :D**


	7. Meet Some OC's

**OOHHH WAIT WAIT HOLD IT! I JUST WANNNA SAY THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME OC'S EVERYTIME I GET AN OC I WILL ADD IT HERE OK alright now to the OC's i already have. :D**

_Name:__** Brittney**__  
Age: __**16**__  
Hair Color: __**Blonde**__  
Crush: __**Kendall**__  
Favorite Color: __**Yellow**__  
Demon/Mortal: __**Demon**__  
Favorite Song: __**5:15 by Bridgit Mendler**__  
Smart/Dumb: __**Dumb**__  
Celebirty Look-Alike: __**Rydel Lynch**__  
Goth/Girly Girl: __**Girly-Girl**__  
Badass/Goodie Goodie: __**Bad-Ass**__  
Popular/Not Popular: __**Popular**_

_**By: **__**Cheeko99**_

* * *

_Name: **Lily**_  
_Age: **17**_  
_Hair Color: **Brown with Blonde highlights**_  
_Crush: **Kendall**_  
_Favorite Color: **Blue**_  
_Demon/Mortal: **Demon, their friend, goes to the school**_  
_Favorite Song: **Rocketship by Shane Harper**_  
_Smart/Dumb: **Smart**_  
_Celebirty Look-Alike: **Avril Lavigne**_  
_Goth/Girly Girl: **Mid**_  
_Badass/Goodie Goodie: **Mid**_  
_Popular/Not Popular: **Amazingly popular, one of Ally's best friends, hangs out with them**_

_**By: AusllyxLover**_

* * *

_Name: **Florence Fricke**  
Age: **16**  
Hair Color: **B****runette**  
Crush: **Austin Mahone**  
Favorite Color: **Yellow**  
Demon/Mortal: **Demon**  
Favorite Song: **Pass Me By**  
Smart/Dumb: **Smart**  
Celebirty Look-Alike: **Lucy Hale**  
Goth/Girly Girl: **Both**  
Badass/Goodie Goodie: **Bad-Ass**  
Popular/Not Popular: **Semi-Popular**_

* * *

_Name: **Ashton**  
Age: **17**  
Hair Color: **Brown**  
Crush: **Rose**  
Favorite Color: **Red**  
Demon/Mortal: **Demon**  
Favorite Song: **R.I.P**  
Smart/Dumb: **Smart, but not like a big geek**  
Celebirty Look-Alike: **Josh Hutcherson**  
Sk8er Boi/ Dez Style: **Sk8er Boi**  
Badass/Goodie Goodie: **Mid**  
Popular/Not Popular: **totes popular, one of the gangs best friends****  
**_

* * *

_Name: **P.J**  
Age: **17**  
Hair Color: **Blonde**  
Crush: **Ally**  
Favorite Color: **Green**  
Demon/Mortal: **Demon**  
Favorite Song: **Tonight Tonight**  
Smart/Dumb: **Dumb**  
Celebirty Look-Alike: **Jason Dolley**  
Sk8er Boi/ Dez Style: **Sk8er Boi**  
Badass/Goodie Goodie: **Bad-Ass**  
Popular/Not Popular: **P****opular, one of the gangs best friends**_

* * *

_Name: **Rose**__  
Age: __**16**__  
Hair Color: __**Brown like Ally's**__  
Crush: __**Ashton**  
Favorite Color: __**Red**  
Demon/Mortal: __**Demon**__  
Favorite Song: __**California Gurls**  
Smart/Dumb: __**Smart**  
Celebirty Look-Alike: __**Laura Marano**  
Goth/Girly Girl: __**Girly-Girl**__  
Badass/Goodie Goodie: __**Both**__  
Popular/Not Popular: __**Popular**_

* * *

_Name:__** Taylor**__  
Age: __**16**__  
Hair Color: __**Brown**__  
Crush: __**Ally**  
Favorite Color: __**Blue**  
Demon/Mortal: __**Demon**__  
Favorite Song: **Black and Gold**__  
Smart/Dumb: __**Smart and really funny**  
Celebirty Look-Alike: __**Taylor Lautner**  
Sk8er Boi/ Dez Style: __**Sk8er Boi **  
Badass/Goodie Goodie: __**Bad-Ass**__  
Popular/Not Popular: __**Popular**_

* * *

_Name:**Derek Ying**  
Age:**16**  
Hair Color:**Black with Red highlights**  
Crush:**Candy**  
Favorite Color:**Purple**  
Demon/Mortal:**Demon**  
Favorite Song:**When I Was Your Man, by Bruno Mars**  
Smart/Dumb:**Smart**  
Celebirty Look-Alike:**Bruno Mars**  
Goth/Girly Girl:**Goth**  
Badass/Goodie_ Goodie:**_Bad-ass_**  
_Popular/Not Popular:**Popular**_


	8. THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

**Last time:**

_David:"Come on guys we should change our last names like we should be Trish, Ally,Sam, David,James,Kendall, and Candy Demon"_

_Ally:"Sounds good, hey guys?"_

_David:"Yea Alls?"_

_Ally:"How did you guys die?"_

_Sam:"We got murdered like you and Trish, that's how you become a demon"_

_David:"well come on we need a new demon."_

_Trish:"I'll do it. No worries, i got this"_

_Ally:"Trish, last time you said that we ended up in Juvy."_

_then they are at the high school_

_*they sign up and they have ALL classes together, and they show their tails, horns, and fangs, but the one thing they did NOT expect..there right in_ front of them...

**Now:**

The other half of their gang!

Ally:"GUYS!"

Taylor:*Fist bumps Ally*"'Sup Alls."*Hi-5es Trish*"Trish!"*Hugs everyone else.*

PJ:"Sam, where's the wannabe."

Ally:"Damion HS"

Rose:"What's that?"

Candy:"The jail for mortals in hell."

Ashton:"I say we cut class."

David:"Last time i heard 'I say' come from your mouth we ended up feeding goats."

Florence (Flo):"Want some ice for that BBUUUUUUURN?!"

Ashton:"Ha. Ha. Very funny Flo."

Flo:"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

Ally:"I agree with _**Josh Hutcherson **_over here."

David:"Honestly it feels like i'm surrounded by idiots."

Lily:"SAYS the idiot."

Everyone laughs and they head to the ice cream place.


	9. HE'S BACK!

~At the ice cream place~

Ally, and Brittney were making fun of PJ and everyone else was laughing until a familiar voice popped up behind them

?:"Miss me?"

Ally's hair went red

Ally:"Austin. MONICA. Moon."

Candy:"WHOAH. Hold it right there. MONICA?"

PJ:"Did your parents hate you or something?"

Ally:"How did you get here?"

Brittney:"_That's _the wanna-be?"

Sam:"Yep."

Ally:"Guys, i love you, but shut up. Austin how did you get here?"

Austin:"Well, um you see...i found your purse, and inside it was some kind of potion, i drank it and next thing you know...HERE I AM!"

David:"Ally. How many times has thins happened?"

Ally:"Um...let me see...16 times."

David:"Damn Ally."

Austin:"Well you see...I wanted you guys to know that I feel REALLY bad."

Ally:"So?"

Austin:"Well, i wanted to apologize."

Ally:"Fine, and thanks."

Austin:"For what?"

Ally:"You see these amazing people in front of me?"

Austin:"Yea."

Ally:"If it wouldn't of been for you, I wouldn't have met them."

PJ:"WOW! That's the girliest I've seen her."

Austin:"You mean Ally's not a dork?"

Flo:"HELL NO!"

Sam:"One time, when I said Ally had to wear a dress, she flipped me."

Austin:"But aren't you two dating?"

Ally:"Yea."

Austin:"But-"

Cut off by Lily

Lily:"Nobody cares. So shut up."

Austin:"Rude much?"

Next thing ya know, he's on the floor on his tummy while Ally is holding his arm behind his back

Ally:"What was that?"

Austin:"Nothing!"

Ally let's him go

Austin:"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Ally:"Don't. Ever. Make. Fun. Of. My. Friends."

Austin:"OK!"

They head to Ally and Trish's mansion.

Austin:"WHOOOOOAH!"

Ally:"What?"

Austin:"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!"

Ally:"Thanks. I got it for me, Trisha and the gang."

Lily:"Can we watch a movie?"

Ally:"Fine, let's go."

Ally takes them into a HUGE room, with a pool, a HUGE trampoline built into the floor and the rest of the floor is like a bed

Austin:"This room is amazing! How are you guys not surprised?"

Ashton:"Are you an idiot?"

Lily:"We LIVE here."

Austin:"THAT'S AMAZING!"

Ally:"You can live here too."

Austin:"REALLY?!"

Ally:"YEA! Just let me find my brother."

Ally sticks her head onto the game room

Ally:"Guys."

nothing

Ally:"GUYS."

nothing

Ally:"GUYS!"

nothing

Ally:"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN HERE THIS SECOND!"

Austin starts to laugh at that

When Kendall and James step out of the game room, they were half scared to death

Ally:"What's so funny?"

Austin:"The fact that you thought you could murder someone."

Everyone in the room glares at him

Kendall:"How do you think Dallas died?"

Austin gulps

Austin:"Dallas _Centino_?"

David:"Yea, him."

Austin:"What DID happen to him?"

They all point to Ally who is on her IPhone when Kendall takes it out of her hand

Ally:"THE FUCK DUDE?!"

Kendall:"How did Dallas die?"

Ally:"I murdered him in his sleep after he called Flo a brat."

Austin:"He never came to school after that Tuesday."

Lily:"WAIT! Why didn't he have a funeral?"

Ally:"We burned his body into ashes. You were there."

Lily:"Oh yea."

They then watch a demon movie

Ally:"That movie was SO fake."

Trish:"I know right?"

They head to bed


	10. Meet Lucy (For rauraauslly)

~~The next day at the beach Ally and the girls were sun tanning and the boys were surfing or eating, or both~~

Austin walks over with...

The girls:"LUCY!"

They all go over and hug her while she hugs back and Austin looks at them weird

Austin:"How do you know Lucy?"

Ally:"PUH-LEEZ. I'd recognize that blondish hair anywhere."

Ashton runs over and hugs her real tight and kisses her forehead

Austin:"DUDE! Hands off my girlfriend."

Ashton:"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

Austin:"You mean s-she's a..."

Lucy:"Demon? Yes."


	11. I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!

~~The next day~~

Ally:"Yo, Lucy, comez."

Lucy walks over to Ally

Ally:"You know how today is Derek's birthday?"

Austin:"Who's Derek?"

Ally glares at him

Ally:"Derek Ying. He got murdered by Justin Bieber. My cousin."

Ally:"Well, today he is coming over to visit, we are going to take him to the bar across town."

Austin:"Don't you need like special passes or something?"

Lucy:"Yea, but me and Ally is trained professionals in the art of Karate, and we know how to sneak into bars, we've done it many times before."

Trish:"Actually 58 to be correct."

Ashton walks over

Ashton:"Yo, Lucy, Allz could you die my hair blue?"

Ally:"I thought you'd never ask."

Ashton:"What?"

Ally:"Nothing."

~~~Night time outside the bar~~

Ally:"OK, Ashton, when the body guards rush outside, bring the rest inside."

Ashton:"Why are you telling ME this?"

Ally:"Cuz' you have an attention span larger than 2 seconds."

Lucy:"Ally! Hurry up!"

Ally:"Ok, give us 15 minutes."

Ashton:"Ok..."

Then Ally and Lucy climb into the third window to the right of he door and karate kick one body guard and tell the others to run outside and then Ashton walks in with the other ones.

Derek:"ALLY!"

Ally:"DEREK!"

They hug.

Announcer:"ALLRIGHT! WE HAVE A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE BY MY FAVORITE GIRLS EVER...ALLY AND LUCY!"

Everybody look at them in shock while they head onto stage

Ally:"IZ YOU READY!"

Everybody cheers

Then the music starts

Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock(yeah)  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

The girls jump off the stage

Ashton:"LUCY! You never told me you could sing!"

Lucy:"Well, me and Ally have been practicing that song."

Then the one thing that they NEVER wanted to happen...


End file.
